


held himself upright [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, original photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by marginalianaThe trouble was that – as they were at opposite ends of the sofa – Aziraphale couldn't help looking over at Crowley and thinking about the fact that… they were at opposite ends of the sofa.





	held himself upright [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [held himself upright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119322) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v04y1ke40s9n25e/marginaliana.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g5e2gtry44628f8/marginaliana.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 4 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:05:14 

  
---|---


End file.
